Rebuild
by KBRCKCBlack
Summary: Post 'Knockout'. Kate is getting out of the hospital after being shot during the funeral. What happens when the 12th turns up with some unexpected problems from their best detective? Caskett
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Hey Everyone! I started this story before season 4 started and then left it alone because the show started up again and I couldn't think of what to do with it. I have decided that I am going to rewrite this story and make every chapter besides the first few based off the episodes in season 4 in that order. It will be how it would have happened with Kate actually not remembering anything. Here is the first rewritten chapter. I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, sadly, but I do enjoy writing about it.**

**Chapter 1: Awakening ******

**Her eyes opened and blinked many times. She was blinded by the bright white light that shone above her. She tried to sit up, but was restrained by the various wires and needles attached to her. The woman looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a hospital room, that much was obvious. On the table next to her 'bed' there was vases of flowers. At the sound of the door opening, she turned her head. ******

**"****Ms. Beckett, glad to see you awake. You gave your family quite a scare there. How are you feeling?" The doctor looked at the clipboard in his hand. ******

**"****Why am I in here?" Her voice was hoarse.******

**The doctor looked up. " , what is the last thing you remember?" The woman thought. Images passed through her head but none of them made sense.******

**"****I don't know. I think I was at a funeral, or something. It's all really fuzzy. What happened?"******

**"****Ms. Beckett, you were shot, in the chest. The bullet skimmed your heart, causing severe damage. We were afraid that the damage done and the concussion would cause you to have amnesia. Now can you answer a few questions for me?" She nodded her head******

**"****What is your name?"******

**"****Katherine Beckett."******

**"****Who are your parents?"******

**"****Jim and Johanna Beckett."******

**"****Siblings?"******

**"****None."******

**"****What is your occupation?"******

**"****I'm a detective. I think."******

**"****And if you aren't a detective, what do you think you might be?"******

**"****A lawyer, like my mother."******

**"****Who do you live with?"******

**"****I live by myself."******

**"****And where does your father live?"******

**"****With my mom in the house we've had for a while." The doctor looked up from his notes.******

**"****Ms. Beckett, you are suffering from a serious case of amnesia. We believe that it is caused by the loss of blood and this is your body's way of recovering. You seem to have the basics down except for a few details that can be resolved. I will be right back. I just need to let the nurses know that they can check up on you now."******

**The doctor exited the room and sighed. He feared this would happen. The amnesia was worse than he thought. He walked into the waiting room where Kate Beckett's family was waiting.******

**"****Family of Kate Beckett." He called out. A group looked up. The oldest man spoke.******

**"****That is us. I am her father. Is there anything new? How is she doing, doc?"******

**"****I am sad to say that your daughter has amnesia, Mr. Beckett. She is not sure what her occupation is and believes that her mother is alive. Her vitals are all looking good, and her concussion is almost gone. She should be in good physical health soon."******

**"****What about her memory? Will it ever come back?" Another man spoke this time. He was taller than the father and younger, but looked aged as he worried. ******

**"****It may come back with time. It depends on how much her body heals. Certain things may trigger certain memories."******

**"****Can we do anything to help her remember?" The same man spoke again. His voice was leaking with agony and pain. ******

**"****You can try to help her to remember by bringing her to places of her childhood or that have significant meaning to her. Nothing is for sure though. You can not tell her a lot. She must remember on her own. If you overload her and make her stress her memory may never come back. Miss Beckett will also need to have someone watch over her for a few weeks, or until she is completely comfortable again. Anything that makes her unsure may ruin her recovery too. This person needs to be somebody she trusts and remembers. Don't make her uncomfortable. I can see that it shouldn't be a problem though. Now, I know that you will all want to see her, but I have to ask that only two go in at a time. Please do not make her stress. She needs to be relaxed and rested. It will help her recovery. Her room number is 115, down the hallway, third door on the left. I bet you can see it with the policemen guarding it. Please excuse me now, I must go."******

**"****Thank you, doctor. We appreciate it." Jim Beckett smiled slightly and held out his hand. The doctor shook it with a smile before walking away. Mr. Beckett turned to the rest of Kate's adopted family. They were all there; Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Castle, Alexis and even Martha. ****  
><strong>**"****Now, I hope you don't mind but I want to see my daughter. Someone can come with me of course." ******

**"****Don't worry about it darling," Martha spoke. "Go see your little girl. We will all be fine here. She is your daughter." Jim smiled in thanks and walked to see his daughter. ******

**"****Knock knock." Jim slowly pushed open the door. He looked inside to see his daughter. She had bags under her eyes and wires in her arm. Even in her state though, it was the best sight Jim had seen.******

**"****Hey dad," Kate smiled. "Come sit down."******

**"****Hey Katie, how you doing?"******

**"****You know me dad, I can't seem to stay out of trouble." She teased.******

**"****Too right you are. You gave us all a scare. Everyone is here waiting to see you. Lanie, Kevin, Javier, even Richard." ******

**"****Richard, who's that?" Kate asked. She knew Lanie from college, and Kevin and Javi were in her class at the academy. She must be a detective then.******

**"****Never mind, you'll have to learn. The doctor told us we aren't allowed to give you a lot of information. You have to regain your memory on your own." Kate pouted a little. She didn't like not knowing. "I see you attitude hasn't changed much. That's good."******

**"****How long have I been here, dad?" she asked suddenly. "There's so many flowers, I won't have to put perfume on for a while." The left wall of her hospital room had at least seven different flower vases, all of which were overflowing with flowers.******

**"****Three days. You were in the woods there for a while, Kate. We weren't sure you were going to make it out." Kate looked at her father's face. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. His eyes, like hers, had dark circles under them. He hadn't slept in days or eaten, judging by how thin he was. Jim Beckett's life had been hell the past three days. And only now was he letting all of his emotions show. Kate grabbed her father's hand.******

**"****I'm better now dad, don't worry. The worst of it is over. I'm fine, I'm breathing." She confronted her father. ******

**After talking awhile, her father left. Jim Beckett needed sleep and Kate could see that. She had finally persuaded him to go home. She was fine now, and he could use a shower along with food with seasoning. Lanie came in for a bit. She stayed as long as she could and the two caught up as much as they could. Lanie filled Kate in on minor details about her relationship status and how her family was doing. Work started calling Lanie with a body and then she left too, along with Ryan and Esposito. They were on this fresh case along with Beckett's shooting. The two came in to say hi and feel better before they were off. ******

**The last person to see Kate was Richard Castle. He had waited patiently for everyone else to get their chance to see Kate before going in himself. He was the last on the list because she knew the least about him. ******

**"****Hey, I heard you were starting a flower shop. I wanted to contribute." He walked into the room bearing a beautiful bouquet filled with bright green and orange flowers. It brought happiness to the room. ******

**"****Thank you." Kate replied, as she looked down blushing. Rick took this as a good sign. He took a seat in the chair beside the bed.******

**"****How are you doing?"******

**"****You know, just got shot, amnesia, famous author sitting beside my hospital bed. Things are okay." Kate replied, using some sass. Rick listened to her words, cracking a smile. Even injured she was still snarky.******

**"****Wait, you don't know who I am?" The last part of Kate's sentence dawned on him. She hasn't called him a famous author since the very first time they met, four years ago. ******

**"****Of course I do. You're Richard Castle, the murder mystery writer. You wrote Hail Storm and Derek Storm. My mom and I love your books."******

**"****My books..." Castle trailed off. This was horrible. She didn't remember who he was. Well, she did, but not in the way he wanted her to.******

**"****Hail Storm is my favorite. It was your first one, of course. The others did improve but there was something about the first one that meant the most. If you don't mind me being rude, could you possibly sign one of the books my friend bought for me?" She gestured the Hail Storm on the chair. Castle shook his thoughts away from the depression he felt. ******

**"****Of course, anything for you." He smiled weakly at her. The smile she gave back almost made up for the fact that she didn't remember their four year partnership. He took a pen out of his coat pocket and signed the cover. ******

**_To Kate Beckett,_****  
><strong>**_The strongest woman I know. Please gain your memory back, those you who love you will be in a lot of pain without you back to yourself._******

**_-Rick Castle_******

**He finished his note with a flourish. He knew it was risky putting a note like that, it would get Beckett suspicious. He loved her though and he had to try. ******

**"****Here you go. I'll leave it right on the chair for you. I must be on my way now, I wouldn't want to drain you of all your energy. You need rest; to recover. It was a pleasure, Miss Beckett." He nodded his head in a gentlemen like fashion and made his way out the door.******

**"****Nice to meet you too, Mr. Castle. Thank you for coming. You don't know how much it means to me."**

**Castle took a taxi home to his loft. Martha and Alexis took the car home earlier. Alexis wanted to change and Martha had a meeting. They were both home now, and anxiously awaiting news of their favorite detective. ******

**"****Richard, darling! You're back already? I thought you would stay longer with Kate. She's feeling better, right?" Martha greeted him when he walked in. He sighed and dropped his jacket on the coat rack before going to the kitchen to get a drink.******

**"****Drinking, before five. Now I know something's wrong. What happened?" Martha followed him into the kitchen. Her son never had alcohol before dinner and it was only one in the afternoon. "You told me Kate was awake. Why aren't you with her now? You stayed in that hospital for three days without leaving just to leave once she wakes up."******

**"****She didn't remember, mother!" Rick burst out. ******

**"****Didn't remember? What do you mean?" Martha was confused.******

**"****Kate woke up with amnesia. She only remembers things that happened in college. She didn't remember that her mother was dead. She barely remembered her job. It was only when Lanie came in that she truly remembered that she was a cop. And Ryan and Espo had to show her she was a detective. She didn't remember that Montgomery was dead. She didn't remember me, mother! She didn't remember everything we have been through together. I'm just an author to her. Her favorite author and nothing more." Rick's voice broke as he rant ended. He put his head in his hands and sat on a barstool. Martha walked over to him and gave him a hug.******

**"****Don't worry about it, darling. Kate will remember eventually. And you can always try to help her remember."******

**"****What if she doesn't remember?"******

**"****Then you have a chance to make new memories with her. You can make her remember you Richard. You just have to try. How hard could it be? You've been annoying her and following her for the past few years now, she'll have to remember. I"m going to head upstairs and relax now. I suggest you do the same. Perhaps take a shower while you are at it and change. You look like you need one." And with that Martha was off. Rick followed his mother's idea with the shower. It relaxed him a little bit more, but when he got out he was frazzled once more. There was only one thing to do. He needed to get all the information out of his head. Castle went into his office and did what he did best. He wrote. By the evening, he had finished the last of the Nikki Heat novel and sent it off to be edited. He even got the plot line for the next book laid out. ******

**When it was an acceptable time for bed, Rick laid down and thought about what might have been and what could be. **

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. I really hope these chapters sound better than the old chapters. I am really trying to make it better. Let me know what you think!**

**BTW sorry if I had any errors. I edited it to the best of my abilities and had AprilPotter98 beta it for me. Go check her out she has some Harry Potter stories.**

**Castle Monday is almost here,**

**KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, again I wish I owned it but I don't. I mean I would probably have something else to do it I had that money.**

Chp 2:

Kate Beckett woke up and stared at the room she was in. She truly wanted to remember the memories she had in the room. It was her childhood bedroom.

"You want to hear a story Katie?" Jim asked suddenly appearing in the doorframe. "When you were little, about 7 I think, your mom and you would come into here twice a month and have a tea party. You would have tea, sandwiches, cookies, the whole shebang. But as you grew older the tea parties stopped, and you two grew apart. When she was killed you two were learning to accept each other again." Jim finished with a sigh and had a far hard gaze in his eyes.

"Dad, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well the doctor wants you to figure out this stuff by yourself, but I can tell you a few things. You are a homicide Detective for the NYPD, the best they've ever had. Your team is made up of two other people. Your mother died when you were nineteen and when she did we took it terribly. But now I have to shut up, before the Doctor finds out." Kate let out a short laugh. "Come on, let's go get some lunch. Does hamburgers sounds good?"

Lunch was entertaining. Jim had invited Rick, Javier, Lanie, Ryan, and Jenny to come and get Beckett to remember them again. For Kate, remembering Lanie was almost as easy as remembering her own father.

All Lanie had to say was, "Girl, how are you doing?" and give the girl a big hug, and memories started flooding back.

_It was the first day of her freshman year at collage, she was moving into her dorm, her parents helping her grab the last few boxes while she was on her third up. She entered room 112B, expecting it to be empty like the last few times. Instead upon entering she came face to face with another woman. Long black hair, dark skin, and a friendly smile. _

"_Hey girl, you must be my roommate. I'm Lanie."_

"_Hi, I'm Katherine, or Kate." From that moment the two girls had a special bond and knew it was an everlasting friendship. Upon coming back to the same dorm one year later, Kate entered and was greeted by the same girl, Lanie, with a "Girl, how you doing?"_

Kate seemed to realize that her memories were triggered by past events, her dad by him calling her Katie, and Lanie by her speech. Thoughts of her past were slowly coming back to her and she was glad.

When Ryan and Esposito said hi and gave Beckett a hug, she was tense, not fully remembering them, but relaxed a tad when clips came to her. The clips showed them and their multiple cases. When Rick came to hug her, Kate tensed again but didn't relax as much as she did with the other two.

Castle noticed this but took relaxing a little as an improvement. Relaxing meant she remembered or at least acknowledged who he was in her life. As lunch moved on, he saw the new Kate Beckett, the timid one, with a hint of frustration in her eyes from not being able to remember

Rick realized that if he wanted Kate to get her memory back soon, and have her remember him, he would have to be working around the clock. But while he was doing that he decided that he would have fun this time, and it wouldn't take three years and Kate getting shot for him to confess his love to her.

_**Hey everybody, thank you for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. That is why I have this very short chapter to post. I know it could be longer, and probably have more action, but I wanted to get this story to a slow start and have Kate meet all her friends again. Thx again!**_

_**-KBRCKCBlack**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:** Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay! I've just been really busy and I know that's not an excuse but forgive me. Just a fair warning, this chapter isn't very good. I just wanted to get something up.**

_**Chp 3: **_

_Previously on Rebuild: Rick realized that if he wanted Kate to get her memory back soon, and have her remember him, he would have to be working around the clock. But while he was doing that he decided that he would have fun this time and it wouldn't take three years for him to confess his love to Kate._

It had been about a month since Kate had seen her friends for the remembering lunch. Today was going to be Kate's first day back at work since she had been shot. Being back came with many rules she had to follow. Rule #1: Kate was not allowed in the field for any chases, only crime scenes and talking to suspects or people related to the victim. Basically Kate was on Desk duty for the next month or so.

After getting ready that morning Kate walked into the precinct ready for a long boring day. Her ride on the elevator up to her floor seemed to be especially slow today, like it was taunting her of how slow the day would be.

The elevator finally stopped with a _bring _and opened the doors for Kate to exit. When she stepped out of the elevator Beckett was met with a chorus of "Surprise! Welcome Back Beckett!"

The precinct had balloons and signs all over. It was decorated for a celebration, a thing the precinct couldn't do often.

"Welcome back girl!" Lanie was the first to run up and hug her. Even though she saw her last week, Lanie was happy that things were going to be back to normal. Or as normal as they could be as of now.

Ryan and Esposito were the next to talk to their boss. For Lanie and them two, this was the most exciting thing that has happened in months. Their sister, boss and friend had regained her memory enough to make things as normal as they could be. Besides the fact that they had a new captain at the precinct, who was also currently walking towards Beckett.

"Detective Beckett. Nice of you to be able to join us again. I am Susan Roberts, the new captain here at the 12th. I am looking forward to getting to work with you." Captain Roberts said with a slight smile.

"Oh, Hi. Thank you ma'm. Please excuse my absence the past month or two. I hope that I can prove myself worthy to you again." After all that she had been going through and still is Beckett was still worried that she was going to lose her job not only because she was shot on the job and out for 3 weeks but that she also was out for another month to regain some of her memory.

"Hi Ms. Roberts I am Richard Castle. I shadow Detective Beckett." Castle introduced himself when he saw that the conversation was not progressing.

"Ahh, yes. Mr. Castle. I have heard of your little arrangement here at the precinct. I have actually read some of the Nikki Heat books. Now I have always wondered, is all of the book true and based off of Detective Beckett here?"

"Really. Well I am pleased to meet another fan. Now as for the books, only Nikki Heat is based off of our dearest Detective. Nothing else in the series is based on real life except for the occasional case."

The captain and the writer talked about different things. The writer always being his charming self. The others had now been dispersed among the other detectives and cops of the 12th, leaving the two in deeper conversation by themselves.

"So girl, tell me how you've been." Lanie started the conversation as they walked away to get drinks.

"I don't know Lanie. It's still all confusing. Half of these people I barely remember but here they are telling each other stories like I would always remember what happened. And Castle! I barely remember what our relationship was like and yet he showed up every week at wherever I was with coffee and a bear claw."

The ME smiled at the news of this, liking that writer boy was still continuing tradition even though Kate wasn't at the precinct or even working for that matter.

"Lanie, what does Castle mean to us?" The question Kate asked took Lanie by surprise.

"Ummm... to Ryan and Eposito, he's like a brother, to me he's like a annoying friend. But as to what he is to you. You will have to tell me that one."

With the parting words, Lanie left to find her boyfriend.

A/N**: Again sorry for the shortness and quality. I probably had some grammer mistakes cause half of this wasn't edited. Also this was truly a filler chapter. I really needed Beckett back at word to get on with the review anyways!**

**By the way did anyone else see that on September 19 Castle is on again and that Josh and Rick get into a fist fast. EEP!**

**-KBRCKCBLACK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

The party ended when the precinct got a call saying a body dropped. Beckett, Castle, Ryan, Eposito, and Lanie all left, betting on how freaky this one was going to be.

Even though it was a rotten thing to say, and probably sounded horrid, Kate was glad that a body dropped for her team. It was a way of getting back her professional tough personality instead of the vulnerable one she's had for the past month.

As the team pulled up, the CSU guys were securing the area and leaving the witnesses off to the side so they could be questioned.

Lanie went straight to work and started examining the body which was on the street of the alley they were in.

"Looks like another mugging gone wrong." Castle stated.

"Yeah if this mugging happened to be moved into this area. But the looks of this shows he was strangled, then shot. But my guess is that by the the time he was shot, the poor guy wasn't even breathing."

"So we have a murderer who makes things look like a random killing. But truly there was some motive behind this. I mean the guy is an attractive male but the secret lover theory is out because of the height. No female could've done this to him." Rick started busting out theories.

_Oh jeez... this is going to be a long day. _Kate thought.

"Ryan and Esposito, when your done getting statements from the people who found him, head and look for the murder weapon. Meet us at the precinct when your done."

"So, our victim, is 35 years old, 6'1 and weighs 225 lbs. Brown hair, hazel eyes, Caucasian. Found dead in an alley on 5th and Main. Name is still unknown. His wallet was found in a nearby garbage. Ryan take the wallet down to CSU and see if they can get any prints on it. Castle and I will go check on Lanie, see if she's got anything on cause of death besides what we saw. Esposito check the surrounding video footage and see if it caught anything."

Beckett and the boys separated, each going their own way. Kate was on a mission this case to prove that she was still worth keeping on the team. And Castle could sense it because he started rambling off theories.

"How about he was an ex-CIA agent, but discovered some information that wasn't meant to be discovered. The agency found out and set out to kill him or torture him for the information. When the info couldn't be found he poisoned himself and the staged it like a mugging so others would never find out."

"Castle, what is up with you and CIA?" Kate was amused by this theory, but seriously doubted it was right.

"Well, if I guess it enough sooner or later, it has to be right." And on that note the duo entered the morgue.

**A/N: Ok sorry for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter. I know the quality wasn't that good either. I'm just having some trouble getting inspiration cause of how long we've been Castle-less. **

**Also, I am a HUGE Harry Potter fan and with the new movie that came out I've been a bit obsessive with it. Not to worry though I shall be updating hopefully before school starts for me. **

**Again please check out my other stories. If you've been reading When Deaf Strikes, I'm trying to decide what to do with it. The finale ruined my writing for that one. If you have any ideas for what I should do let me know, please.**

**Read and Review. :)**

**-KBRCKCBlack**


End file.
